The tale of a Hufflepuff
by iezzern
Summary: When she turns eleven the muggleborn Delilah Jorgenson recieves a strange letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Follow her as she has her first year of education at Hogwarts. and by the way, she's kinda sassy... sorry, suck at summary... please read!


Hi, I'm Delilah. Nice to meet you.

Are we done now?

Can you leave?

Not?

DANG IT!

Okay, I can _try_ to be nicer.

Once upon a time I was just casually lying in my bed.

So of course, my brother had to ruin it.

"Delphi! GET UP!" I heard my big brother, Shane, yelled.

I yelled "MMHHHHMMMFFFFPPPHHHH!" back, through the pillow.

"Delilah Lydia Jorgenson, get out of bed!" my mom yelled and I grunted in response.

"Delilah! NOW!"

"Okay, okay" I mumbled and rolled out of bed.

I landed on the floor with a _thud_.

My quilt landed on top of me and made everything black.

"MOOOOOM!" I yelled "I fell out of bed! I can't see anythiiiiiiiing! I'm traaaaaapped! Help meeeeeeeeeeee! MOOOOOOOOOM!"

Yes, I was pissed.

Like I don't understand! Why couldn't I get to sleep late?

And because of that I'm gonna be whiny all day!

"Hey, Delphi! It's a letter for you!" Shane yelled from the kitchen.

And that's the way to get me exited.

I tried to get up, which is a little difficult when you're covered in blankets and a quilt.

I then made my way out the door, tripped on the way down the stairs, fell down the stairs (like a ball, you know, because of all the blankets and the quilt) and landed on my big sister, Shadow.

"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken ACKHS!…Seriously, Lala! Stop messing around!" Shadow yelled at me.

Yes, she calls me Lala.

The downside with my name…

The nicknames: Delphi, Delh, Lala, Lah, Lyd, Dia, Deia and Del.

Okay, if you wanted to know: I'm eleven.

I drew my hand through my silky, curly, one meter long, black hair.

"On my way!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Delilah, do you know what…Hogwarts is?" Shane asked.

I tried to stop, resulting in me falling over and dragging with the kitchen table.

"_Delih, Judy, I have to tell you something" the blonde said._

"_What's up, Samantha?" I asked._

"_Don't call me that" _

"_Okay, Sammie. What's happening?" I asked softly as we walked up to the willow tree._

"_Um, do you know a place called…Hogwarts?"_

"_Hogwarts? What kinda name is that?" Judy said and laughed._

"_I-It's a school" Sam stuttered._

_Judy laughed again._

"_Oh, and you're invited there?" I asked Sam, ignoring Judy._

"_YES…but I have to tell you something about this…school" Sam said and took a deep breath, her emerald green eyes filled with fear._

_The laughing brunette was starting to get on my nerves._

"_It's for witches and wizards"_

_Judy suddenly stopped laughing and turned red._

"_Oh, so you think we are supposed to believe that?" Judy spat._

"_Judy, calm down" I said to her._

"_Shut up yourself Delilah, you're only seven, you don't understand" Judy said and held up a hand to my face._

"_Well, you're only eight" I defended myself._

"_Now, now Delilah. Go home and play with your Barbie dolls" Judy laughed and pushed me._

_I felt my cheeks flush and tears swelled up in my eyes._

"_Stop it, Judy" Sam said to her and helped me up._

"_So, this witch school…" Judy laughed and did a weird gesture with her hands._

"_It's real, Judy" Sam said calmly "and I've been invited there because I have magical powers!"_

_Judy turned red again._

"_T-Then let us see some of it!" Judy demanded._

_Sam smiled._

_Suddenly she started hovering over the ground, a few centimeters._

_All the white flowers around us began to change color._

_I began to laugh._

_This was amazing!_

"_STOP IT!" Judy screeched and smashed a neon pink flower under her shoe "STOP IT YOU FREAK!" _

_My smile disappeared._

"_That's a horrible thing to say, Judy. She's not a freak" I said, feeling angry. _

"_Stop doing that!" Judy yelled "STOP DOING IT YOU FREAK! STOP BEING YOURSELF! FREAK! FREAK! YOU'RE A BLOODY FREAK!"_

_All the flowers turned to normal white and Sam returned to the ground._

"_I'm not a freak" Sam whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek._

"_Yes, you are…you and my bloody cousin…you're freaks!"_

"_Your cousin?" I asked her._

"_Yes, that bloody Oliver, he got his letter last year…he's going to that freak school!" Judy yelled._

_Other people in the park began to look at us._

"_We're not freaks…" Sam began_

"_Yes you are, you're going to a freak school! You're sent there so us _normal _people can be safe! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! C'mon Delih, let's leave this freak alone!" Judy said, grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Sam._

_Other people in the park were looking at us now._

"_No wait, please!" Sam yelled after us._

"_FREAK!" Judy screeched one last time and dragged me away._

_I turned my head and saw Sam sitting under the tree, crying._

_And that was the last I saw of Sam._

**(Just to clarify it, Judy is a squib. So she hates all sorts of magic, and if you wondered why she knows, her parents got her tested for magical powers)**

"Yeah, I've heard of it" I answered as Shane helped me up.

I grabbed the letter and read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

"Oh my god!" I said "OH MY GOD!"

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Jorgenson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up and said "What the heck?"

"Oh, we have a _witch_ in the family. Oh my gods! This is wonderful!" Mom yelled.

I just nodded, still in shock.

"Read the rest!" Shadow demanded.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_5\. Three sets of blazers, trousers, white flannel shirts, tie, scarfs and beanies._

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

___Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Cool" I said "Oh, it's more"

_Dear Mrs. Daniela Jorgenson_

_Because your daughter is a muggle-born you'll get instructions on how to open the passage to Diagon Alley._

"Oh it's for me!" mom yelled and ripped the letter out of my hands.

I grinned at my mother as she read the letter.

I grabbed an apple and ran up to my room again.

I dragged on some clothes. (Black singlet, grey sweatpants, grey cardigan and neon yellow socks), put on some mascara (it make my kaleidoscopic eyes seem turquoise), braided my hair so it got a little bit shorter, and ran downstairs again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mom and me were walking down Charring cross road.

"The Leaky Cauldron…oh here!" my mom said and grinned at me.

We walked inside and saw the most awesome pub ever.

As mom went to talk to the landlord, I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, there!" someone said behind me and I turned on the spot.

A boy stood there.

He had blonde, untidy hair and shiny blue eyes.

"I'm Ernie Macmillan, pleasure to meet you" he said as he shook my hand.

"Delilah Jorgenson, just call me Delphi" I said and smiled.

"So, you're a first year?" Ernie asked me after an awkward silence.

"Oh, yes. I'm a muggle-born…" I started.

"Wow, cool. You have to tell me all about electricity and stuff like that!" Ernie said and I smiled.

"Delilah! C'mon darling we're going!" mom yelled from the other side of the pub.

"We'll meet again at Hogwarts then, Delphi" Ernie said, smiled and walked away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This place was awesome.

"C'mon Delilah, we're going to Gringotts. And there we'll exchange our money in Gallons, Sickles and Knuts" mom explained and dragged me along.

After a while I had 100 Galleons.

"Just give me twenty Galleons, and I'll go buy you all the other stuff" mom said, took the money and ran over too Potage's Cauldron Shop.

I shook my head and walked inside Flourish and Blotts.

"Ah, a new costumer, and tell me are you a first year?" the manager asked and came running.

"…Yes" I stuttered.

The man took up eight books and placed them in a leather bag.

"That'll be thirteen Galleons"

I paid and was on my way out when I saw them.

"Hogwarts: a history" and "The Magical World: A guide for Muggle-borns"

I took them of the shelf and held them out.

"How much?" I asked the manager

"Twenty Galleons" he answered.

I paid and walked out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to a ginger woman who stood outside.

"Yes, dear?" she said.

"Um, could you tell me where Ollivanders is?" I felt very stupid.

Well, of course, she's a witch (the robes told me that)

"Oh, of course darling. You just walk down to Gringotts, and then turn to the right, you can't miss it!" she answered.

"Thanks" I said and began to walk.

Ollivanders looked very old.

I shrugged and walked inside.

"Thank you, for buying your wand here" an old man said to a pair.

"Thanks Ollivander" the blonde woman said.

They turned around and I stopped.


End file.
